Various devices are known in the art to dispense fluids. Typically, dispensers hold a single fluid, however, it is often desirable for multiple fluids to be stored in separate storage containers within a single device, and then mixed and immediately dispensed as a mixture from the device. In various industries, including the fragrance industry, it is desirable to have a device that is configured to proportionally adjust the volumetric ratio of each fluid that comprises the mixture, in order to provide a customized fragrance or product that includes each of a plurality of fluids.